Dragon Ball Z Kai- Soul Spark
by ScarredWarrior15
Summary: fGoku enter's a Ultimate Fighting Championship Tournament known as The Strongest Under The Heavens Tournament. Will Goku win and get the prize of 5000 gold? (Or whatever they use in DBZ for money..) If Goku wins will being all-powerful take over his heart and change him forever? Or will he lose and sulk forever alone? (He will still have a wife and kid..) Enjoy! Rated T.


Dragon Ball Z Kai- Soul Spark Chapter 1.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Goku's POV.

Hey im Goku and I live in the world Of DBZ.

I know cool moves like Galick gun and Kamehameha.

I have fought various foes like Freiza,Boo,Raditz, Nappa,Picilo, The Andriods and more!  
I married my childhood sweetheart Chi-Chi.

She likes to yell at me.

I am so strong I can pick up a tree! Literally!  
"Goku!" Chi-Chi calls.

"Im coming Chi-Chi!" I say.

"Dinner!" Chi-Chi says.

"Coming!" I say picking up the tree and chopping it into perfect firewood.

"Im here Chi-Chi." I say walking in with my arms full of wood.

"Thats a LOT of firewood Goku!" Chi-Chi says with a amused look on her face.

"I know." I say.

"Where's Gohan?" She asks.

"I don't know. I thought he was with you!" I say.

"And I thought he was with YOU!" She says.

We stare at each other for a few secounds then blink twice.

"Oh shit." I say.

"We need to find Gohan!" She says.

"Don't worry I will fly around see If I can spot em!" I say taking off before she can say anything else.

"That darn Chi-Chi! She worries to much." I say.

"Dadddyyy!" A voice screams.

"That sounds like Gohan!" I say flying towards the sound. Sure enough there's Gohan clinging onto a tree branch above a waterfall for dear life.

"Gohan don't worry I will help you!" I assure him.

"Daddyyy! Helppp!" Gohan cries.

"Don't worry Gohan!" I say.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaah!" Gohan starts crying.

"It's ok Gohan daddy's got you." I say grabbing Gohan and flying back to the house.

"T- Thanks daddy." Gohan says sniffing.

"Yeah." I say.

"Hey. Would you mind telling daddy how you got on that tree in the first place?" I ask.

"Well first a hobo came and threw me down a waterfall so I shot the hobo in the head with my Nerf Gun and he fell down the waterfall so I grabbed onto that branch and if you hadn't come when you did I would have fallen!" Gohan says shuddering at the thought.

"It's ok Gohan. But your mommys worried about you! I hope you learned a lesson not to run away from home." I scold.

"I- Im s- sorry.." Gohan sniffs.

"Im just glad your ok." I say hugging my kid.

*Back at home*

"GOHAN I CANT BELIVE YOU!" Chi-Chi screams at Gohan.

"IM SORRY!" Gohan protests.

But Chi-Chi just keeps yakking at Gohan.

"Chi-Chi! Please stop yelling!" I say.

But Chi-Chi keeps on yakking.

So I walk over and slap her playfuly which makes her eyes burn with the thrist for revenge.

"Umm Gohan? Can you go to your room for a few minutes? Daddy needs to talk to Mommy." I tell Gohan.

"Ok daddy!" Gohan says walking up to his room.

I know he is in his room because I hear the door close.

"Your dead Goku." Chi-Chi says in rage taking out a Chainsaw.

"Hey no fair!" I whine.

"All's fair in love and war!" Chi-Chi says grinning.

"Where have I heard THAT before?" I wonder aloud.

"Hey! Im going to kill you!" Chi-Chi calls snapping me back to reality.

"Oh right focus on Pyscho-Wife-Trying-To-Kill-You!" I comment which makes Chi-Chi punch me in the face.

"Oww!" I say.

"DIE!" Chi-Chi says running at me and trying to kill me with chainsaw.

"Hahaha! No flyer!" I say flying up to the roof.

"Hey no fair!" Chi-Chi protests.

"All's fair in love and war!" I say grinning.

"Jerk." Chi-Chi says.

"Kame...Hame...HA!" I say shooting a blast of energy at Chi-Chi which hits her incinerating her.

"Ow. You win!" Chi-Chi The Pile Of Ashes says.

"Yay!" I say.

*Later*  
"Honey?" Chi-Chi says.

"Yes?" I ask.

"There is a tournament which only the best fighters can join! You wanna go?" She asks me.

"You bet!" I say.

"Cool. The tournaments next week." She says.

*That night we all eat dinner and are happy and we read a few storys and watch some vids on youtube,play some games,eat a snack, play more games, brush our teeth, watch more vids, mod Call Of Duty, play Roblox, Play minecraft, Watch more vids, watch a movie, read more storys, eat another snack brush our teeth AGAIN and then we go to sleep.

The end of chapter 1


End file.
